Past Always Finds A Way Back
by Ladyleo145
Summary: The scene take place when Ren and Kyouko are on brake from shooting Dark Moon their in the Café at the agency. What happens when Kyouko's mother is back in the picture
1. Chapter 1

The scene take place when Ren and Kyouko are on brake from shooting Dark Moon their in the Café at the agency and soon about to encounter Maria the Director's niece

KyoukoPOV

"Kyouko is that really all you're going to eat?" Mr. Tsuruga (aka Ren) asked looking over my shoulder again. Currently I have water, bread, soup and a salad on my plate.

"Mr. Tsuruga your one to talk look at your plate." He however had less food then me. A salad and two rice ball. "Who cares what I got on my plat you need to eat more then just that." Mr. Tsuruga said before shoving a few sandwiches on my plate

"Mr. Tsuruga I can't get that!" I complained trying to put it back but being as big as Ren is he easily stopped me. Placing a firm hand on the sandwiches "Stop I can't a ford that much right now Mr. Tsuruga." I whispered as my face clearly turned bright red.

"Hmm," I heard him say before he pushed me to the resister and paid for both our meal. "Mr. Tsuruga…I can't…"

"Hi Maria," Mr. Tsuruga said cutting me off as he walked to Maria, who quickly flung herself to him. "Hi Ren I heard you and big sis was here…Big Sis!" she yelled when she finally seen me.

After she hug me she quickly began telling me about her trip to see her father. "I'm glad you had fun Maria." Mr. Tsuruga said as we started toward the table. "Yeah Maria, is it easier to talk to him now?" I asked curiously

"Yea" she said blushing a hot red that made her look so cute.

"You're here with your grandfather?" Mr. Tsuruga asked "Of course he's right there!" Maria said pointing toward the entrance.

There was the Director with his usual crazy clothes with his regular group of guards in black suits. "There's a lady he has to meet so he told me to come over here." Maria added as a the lady appeared.

RenPOV

Maria and Kyouko continued to talk as we walked to the table. I barely listened since none of it concerned me. What did however the fact was that she was cut money on her lunch just because she was running low.

Man she never chance she did the same thing when she was little. She would always share her food with me though she had to be hungry after all the crying she did whenever we would meet.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a clad sound behind me. "Big Sis!" I heard Maria yell as I quickly turned around.

Looking at Kyouyo I felt my heart breaking. Her tray had dropped forgotten in her hands. She had a cold sweat running like she did when she acted with Ruriko Matsunai and broke her leg. Though this time she looked scared and broken as though she gave up on everything.

"Kyouyo!" I wanted to yell but I couldn't cause a scene here. "Maria," I said instead go tell the others we when outside okay." I said grabbing kyouyo's arm and pulled her out of the room.

God what happened to her I wondered as I dragged her outside the building where we could be alone. "Kyouyo!" I yelled now hoping I could snap her out of it.

Looking at her face again I felt my heart brake again she looked on the verge of tears. Far worst then I had ever seen her. Every time I've seen her in the past she would fight to keep the tears back but lost every time and every time she did she looked as if the life in her was ripped from her little body.

"Kyouyo!" I pled unable to take it any more.

"Mr. Tsuruga…sorry…for bothering you…" she said weakly as tears filled her eyes "What…do...I do, she's here…" she asked bending her head down as tears stringed down her face.

Bringing her hands to her face as she cried she let out a sniped sob.

"Kyouyo, what happened? What's wrong?" I asked hating myself for not noticing what made her act like this. Placing my hands lightly on her shaking form I begged her to tell me.

Dropping to her knees she let out several strangled sobs before taking. Taking her hands from her face she looked at me, tears still pouring from her eyes. "Mr. Tsuruga…help…me!" she sobbed out unable to control herself anymore.

KyoukoPOV

She's here, how could she be her. Why is she here she doesn't care about me. So why is she here?

Several questions ran though my mind in that second. The second she came into my vision; everything but she flashed into my vision. And members of everything flashed in front of me

**Flashback**

"_Mommy look what we made at school to day". I said happily bouncing up at down as I waited for her to turn around. Currently I had a picture of mommy and me playing in the garden like we used to before my father died._

"_Mommy look!" I said slightly tugging on her arm. She was dress in a two piece dark blue suit. She had on pretty grownup shoes that made her taller. When she finally turned around she look upset so I quickly began explaining the picture I made for her._

"…_and I made daddy's…" I paused when my cheek suddenly burned. Placing my hand on my cheek I looked up to mommy. "i…um…" I didn't know what to say that was the first time she hit me but that wasn't what made me take the step back._

_Her face showed all the hate she held for me. And how mad she was at me "mommy?" I said though it sounded like a question. But at the time I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

_There was so much hate in her eye that only got worse when I called her. Taking another step back, I called her again and again the hate in her eyes intensified still directed toward me. _

"_I'm sor-." I said started to say not quite sure why I was before my chest suddenly started hurting and blood spilled from my mouth. My back sting as though I hit the wall and for some unknown reason I was sling down the wall against something._

_Forcing my eyes I took in my surroundings, I was in the living room against the wall and straight in front of me was the kitchen and my mother walking away. _

"_Mommy?" I called weakly I still couldn't believe it. My mother, the women who was suppose to protect was walking away from me. Her daughter who was on the floor with blood in her mouth. That was the first time she hit me._

"Kyouko!" I heard a faint voice call to me, bringing me back too. "Mr. Tsuruga…sorry…for bothering you…" I said weakly as I struggle to keep myself in the present.

Feeling the tears run down my face I bring my hands to my face trying to hold on to the present. "Kyouko, what happened? What's wrong?" I heard Mr. Tsuruga call though I didn't look at him yet.

I felt hands on me as Mr. Tsuruga begged me to tell him what's wrong. I couldn't do anything right Mr. Tsuruga was trying to help me, probably worry and I didn't say a word.

Dropping to my knees I struggled to control myself and ended up letting out several more sobs against my will before I finally got control.

Bringing my hands away from my face I looked at him "Please," I sobbed trying to steady my voice.

"Mr. Tsuruga…help…me!" I sobbed unable to control myself anymore. Everything was going to change now.


	2. Chapter 2

Preview

_Dropping to my knees I struggled to control myself and ended up letting out several more sobs against my will before I finally got control. _

_Bringing my hands away from my face I looked at him "Please," I sobbed trying to steady my voice._

_ "Mr. Tsuruga…help…me!" I sobbed unable to control myself anymore. Everything was going to change now._

RenPOV

"What? What's wrong?" I asked confused. Ever since I knew Kyouko she has never been one to ask for help. She always came to me crying but not once has she asked for help. Fuck what happened to her.

"Kyouko," I said softly picking her up from the group

"Could Ms. Mogami please come to the front office." The announcer called as I felt Kyouko's body stiffen at the mention of her name.

"Kyouko,"

"I repeat will Ms. Mogami please come to the front office now." The announcement repeated.

When I was sure the announcement ended I began to speak only for Kyouko's weak timid voice to cut though me.

"Mr. Tsuruga, could you put me down." She asked though I was almost plosive she wanted the oppose.

I waited for a moment before slowly setting her down. "Kyouko what's wrong?" I asked as she began wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Nothing let's…get back," she said taking a deep breath probably trying to stop the sobs from coming back.

"Fine but after your telling me what happen right?" I said showing and icily smile daring her to argue.

"Sure," she said weakly not even looking back as she started walking.

We walked back into the café where Maria was crying in a corner trying not to cause a scene but clearly doing just that.

I hear Kyouko clear her voice a few times before walking over to the poor girl.

KyoukoPOV

Clearing my voice a few time I walked over to Maria and behind down in front of her.

"Hey Maria, why are you crying?" I asked keeping my voice soft so no one would hear the cracking that might slip though.

"Big Sis!" Maria yelled raising her head from her arms and jumped up and grabbed me.

"What happened to you?" Maria asked not bothering to notice the two of us on the floor from her jumping on me.

"Sorry for scaring you Maria, forgive me?" I asked already knowing she would.

"Yea, what did grandfather want?" Maria asked as she calmed down.

"I don't know I'm about to find out so I'll see you later." I said walking away with Ren behind me.

…

RENPOV

When we reached the office the President and a woman was waiting outside the door for us. "Good evening Ren, Kyouko," the president said and for once he wasn't wearing a weird outfit. Insisted he ware a two piece black suit with a matching black tie.

The woman next to him was wearing the same two piece suit just hers was fitted for a woman and not a man.

"It's been a long time Kyouko," the women said with a cold smile.

Looking down at Kyouko I ask the two how they know each other.

"Ren…I um, mean Mr. Tsuruga this is my mother." Kyouko said not looking at me.

"Your mother," I said shocked, this was the women that caused Kyouko to come crying to me almost every day. She's the one who broke Kyouko as a little girl. Here she was standing in front of me.

"Hello," I said smiling the coldest/sweetest smile I could for someone I already felt hatred for. "It's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

"Likewise," she said before turning toward the director. "Is there anymore need to talk? My decision is clear I want her out now." The women…Kyouko's mother said.

"Excuse me what are you talking about?" I asked looking at the president's worried face.

"It seems Kyouko was here without her mother's permission so as of this moment she's suspended from LME until further notice." I president said blankly.

KYOUKOPOV

I knew it, the moment I saw her I knew this would happen. But I hurt so much. "I understand, when's my last day?" I asked softly unable to keep my voice from cracking another way.

"How is that okay!" Mr. Tsuruga yelled "Couldn't we come to an understanding of some kind?" he asked.

"No. She's my daughter and I've come to get her." My mother said nearing her eyes as though she's ready for attack.

"And starting now she will be living with me too." She said.

"But what about my apartment?" I asked seeing her eyes near even more

"It's already been paid for and starting now you will be living with me understood?"

The look in her eyes was one of pure hate and anger that always scared me "yes ma'am" I said with no feeling in my voice.

"That's not alright! How could you give up so easily?" Mr. Tsuruga asked still yelling at me.

"Mr. Tsuruga, its okay, its fine." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"How? Your about to hit you brake so how are you okay with it all ending? And why have you just now come it's been almost a year since she came why wait until now?"

Looking at my mother I quickly jumped in front of Ren…Mr. Tsuruga

On my tippy toes I grab his arms "Mr. Tsuruga! You don't have the right to yell at me or my mother now come on its time to leave." I said coldly before turning to the president.

"How long before I stop acting?" I asked not really wanting to know but having to.

"Thirty day." The president said grimly as though he knew it exactly what would happen when the meter was up.

"Come on Ren lets go…" I said pulling his arm, "I'll see you later?" I asked my mother as I turned toward her.

Her eyes were blasting and it took everything I had not to finch then and there. Since I was a child I knew that looked only assist with pain. One she would cause me.

Nodding her head slightly I began pulling Mr. Tsuruga again.

RENPOV

She suddenly grabbed me; even so much as to get on her tippy toes to touch my shoulders now she's leading me away from the women who tortured her since her childhood.

"Come on Ren lets go…" I hear her say trying to pull me again, this time I let her. Because this was the first time she called me by my first name I was shocked and on instances I followed her down a long isolated hallway.

Shaking myself I yelled at her again stopping her from pulling me any further "what the hell! How could you give up so easily, don't you love acting?" I asked pissed that she would give up without a fight.

"Stop you have no idea what you're talking about!" she yelled back just making me madder.

"Then why did you pull me hear other than to stop me from making a scene? That's why you jumped me in front of your mother." I yelled

Momentary she paused as a huge blush covered her face. "I Jumped You To…to…to save you." She said losing her voice in the end as she started panting.

"You have no idea what would have happened if I didn't move then." She said softly, my guess hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"What do you mean?" I asked concern about her sudden increase in her breath.

KYOUKOPOV

The pain was getting worst, it's been to long since this happened. It's been so long since I've been in so much pain. But at least Ren is okay. Smiling up at him I spoke.

"Mr. Tsuruga stay out of my business." I said using the coldest voice I hear my mother use every time we were alone.

Taking a deep breath I ignored the pain and walked past him as he stood there shocked. Once I was a good distance away I turned around to look at him.

"Come on it's time for work." I said just as coldly hating myself but knowing it's for his own good too.

Preview

_Dropping to my knees I struggled to control myself and ended up letting out several more sobs against my will before I finally got control. _

_Bringing my hands away from my face I looked at him "Please," I sobbed trying to steady my voice._

_ "Mr. Tsuruga…help…me!" I sobbed unable to control myself anymore. Everything was going to change now._

RenPOV

"What? What's wrong?" I asked confused. Ever since I knew Kyouko she has never been one to ask for help. She always came to me crying but not once has she asked for help. Fuck what happened to her.

"Kyouko," I said softly picking her up from the group

"Could Ms. Mogami please come to the front office." The announcer called as I felt Kyouko's body stiffen at the mention of her name.

"Kyouko,"

"I repeat will Ms. Mogami please come to the front office now." The announcement repeated.

When I was sure the announcement ended I began to speak only for Kyouko's weak timid voice to cut though me.

"Mr. Tsuruga, could you put me down." She asked though I was almost plosive she wanted the oppose.

I waited for a moment before slowly setting her down. "Kyouko what's wrong?" I asked as she began wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Nothing let's…get back," she said taking a deep breath probably trying to stop the sobs from coming back.

"Fine but after your telling me what happen right?" I said showing and icily smile daring her to argue.

"Sure," she said weakly not even looking back as she started walking.

We walked back into the café where Maria was crying in a corner trying not to cause a scene but clearly doing just that.

I hear Kyouko clear her voice a few times before walking over to the poor girl.

KyoukoPOV

Clearing my voice a few time I walked over to Maria and behind down in front of her.

"Hey Maria, why are you crying?" I asked keeping my voice soft so no one would hear the cracking that might slip though.

"Big Sis!" Maria yelled raising her head from her arms and jumped up and grabbed me.

"What happened to you?" Maria asked not bothering to notice the two of us on the floor from her jumping on me.

"Sorry for scaring you Maria, forgive me?" I asked already knowing she would.

"Yea, what did grandfather want?" Maria asked as she calmed down.

"I don't know I'm about to find out so I'll see you later." I said walking away with Ren behind me.

…

RENPOV

When we reached the office the President and a woman was waiting outside the door for us. "Good evening Ren, Kyouko," the president said and for once he wasn't wearing a weird outfit. Insisted he ware a two piece black suit with a matching black tie.

The woman next to him was wearing the same two piece suit just hers was fitted for a woman and not a man.

"It's been a long time Kyouko," the women said with a cold smile.

Looking down at Kyouko I ask the two how they know each other.

"Ren…I um, mean Mr. Tsuruga this is my mother." Kyouko said not looking at me.

"Your mother," I said shocked, this was the women that caused Kyouko to come crying to me almost every day. She's the one who broke Kyouko as a little girl. Here she was standing in front of me.

"Hello," I said smiling the coldest/sweetest smile I could for someone I already felt hatred for. "It's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

"Likewise," she said before turning toward the director. "Is there anymore need to talk? My decision is clear I want her out now." The women…Kyouko's mother said.

"Excuse me what are you talking about?" I asked looking at the president's worried face.

"It seems Kyouko was here without her mother's permission so as of this moment she's suspended from LME until further notice." I president said blankly.

KYOUKOPOV

I knew it, the moment I saw her I knew this would happen. But I hurt so much. "I understand, when's my last day?" I asked softly unable to keep my voice from cracking another way.

"How is that okay!" Mr. Tsuruga yelled "Couldn't we come to an understanding of some kind?" he asked.

"No. She's my daughter and I've come to get her." My mother said nearing her eyes as though she's ready for attack.

"And starting now she will be living with me too." She said.

"But what about my apartment?" I asked seeing her eyes near even more

"It's already been paid for and starting now you will be living with me understood?"

The look in her eyes was one of pure hate and anger that always scared me "yes ma'am" I said with no feeling in my voice.

"That's not alright! How could you give up so easily?" Mr. Tsuruga asked still yelling at me.

"Mr. Tsuruga, its okay, its fine." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"How? Your about to hit you brake so how are you okay with it all ending? And why have you just now come it's been almost a year since she came why wait until now?"

Looking at my mother I quickly jumped in front of Ren…Mr. Tsuruga

On my tippy toes I grab his arms "Mr. Tsuruga! You don't have the right to yell at me or my mother now come on its time to leave." I said coldly before turning to the president.

"How long before I stop acting?" I asked not really wanting to know but having to.

"Thirty day." The president said grimly as though he knew it exactly what would happen when the meter was up.

"Come on Ren lets go…" I said pulling his arm, "I'll see you later?" I asked my mother as I turned toward her.

Her eyes were blasting and it took everything I had not to finch then and there. Since I was a child I knew that looked only assist with pain. One she would cause me.

Nodding her head slightly I began pulling Mr. Tsuruga again.

RENPOV

She suddenly grabbed me; even so much as to get on her tippy toes to touch my shoulders now she's leading me away from the women who tortured her since her childhood.

"Come on Ren lets go…" I hear her say trying to pull me again, this time I let her. Because this was the first time she called me by my first name I was shocked and on instances I followed her down a long isolated hallway.

Shaking myself I yelled at her again stopping her from pulling me any further "what the hell! How could you give up so easily, don't you love acting?" I asked pissed that she would give up without a fight.

"Stop you have no idea what you're talking about!" she yelled back just making me madder.

"Then why did you pull me hear other than to stop me from making a scene? That's why you jumped me in front of your mother." I yelled

Momentary she paused as a huge blush covered her face. "I Jumped You To…to…to save you." She said losing her voice in the end as she started panting.

"You have no idea what would have happened if I didn't move then." She said softly, my guess hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"What do you mean?" I asked concern about her sudden increase in her breath.

KYOUKOPOV

The pain was getting worst, it's been to long since this happened. It's been so long since I've been in so much pain. But at least Ren is okay. Smiling up at him I spoke.

"Mr. Tsuruga stay out of my business." I said using the coldest voice I hear my mother use every time we were alone.

Taking a deep breath I ignored the pain and walked past him as he stood there shocked. Once I was a good distance away I turned around to look at him.

"Come on it's time for work." I said just as coldly hating myself but knowing it's for his own good too.


	3. Chapter 3

Preview

"_Mr. Tsuruga stay out of my business." I said using the coldest voice I hear my mother use every time we were alone. _

_Taking a deep breath I ignored the pain and walked past him as he stood there shocked. Once I was a good distance away I turned around to look at him._

"_Come on it's time for work." I said just as coldly hating myself but knowing it's for his own good too._

RenPOV

What just happened? Looking around I replay her last words.

"_Mr. Tsuruga stay out of my business."_

She said coldly. All of the emotions in her voice was gone and her eyes hole. "Come on it's time for work." Kyouko said just as coldly as she walked away from me.

"Kyouko!" I said turning around and chasing after her. "It is my business!" I yelled grabbing her arm forcing her to turn around.

"Mr. Tsuruga let me go!" she yelled but at least this time the coldness was gone.

"NO I's my business because it's your!" I yelled pressing her against my chest. "let me help you." I demanded

"NO let me go…please." She whimpered as she voice got weaker.

"Only when you tell me what I don't understand." I ordered pushing her tighter against my chest.

"Okay! Now let me go, please!" she yelled as though she was in serious pain.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!" she yelled when I didn't let her go quick enough. Pushing with all her strength she got out of my grip and immediacy fell to the floor.

…

KyoukoPOV

The pain was terrible I couldn't take it no more. Pushing with all my strength I broke free of the pain and Mr. Tsuruga grip.

Falling to the floor I struggle to get up. "Kyouko?" Mr. Tsuruga asked concern dripping though out his voice.

"I'll give you some answers but promise you wouldn't tell anyone… or do anything." I said weakly.

Suddenly I found myself being lifted into the air. "Mr. Tsuruga!" I shouted shocked."Put me down!" I yelled struggling.

"Fine but were heading to my house, shooting is done today anyways." Mr. Tsuruga said gently setting me back on my feet but with his arm tightly on my waist.

" you never answered my question. Will you keep everything you hear a secret and take no action against it in anyway?" I asked in the same cold voice my mother always used.

I felt a shiver go though him at the sound of my voice. "Mr. Tsuruga?" I said just as coldly. "If not let me go." I said stopping and looking up at him.

RenPOV

What is she saying? If I want answers I can tell anyone or do anything. Why would I do anything? I wondered and I guess I was taking to long to answer because she spoke again in that dead voice that makes my skin crawl.

"Mr. Tsuruga?" even the way she said my name fucked with me. I mean come on the women you love sounding more like a dead men six feet under when she's looking straight at me.

"If not let me go." She said stopping and looking dead in my face. "Fine I won't say a word but you're coming with me now." I said mad that she would request something like that after having I complete breakdown in my arms not even an hour ago.


	4. Chapter 4

_Preview_

"_Mr. Tsuruga?" even the way she said my name fucked with me. I mean come on the women you love sounding more like a dead men six feet under when she's looking straight at me. _

"_If not let me go." She said stopping and looking dead in my face. "Fine I won't say a word but you're coming with me now." I said mad that she would request something like that after having I complete breakdown in my arms not even an hour ago._

KyoukoPOV

Somehow I fine myself on Mr. Tsuruga couch looking at him as he pours us some tea. "Mr. Tsu-" I pause forgetting to make my voice as cold as ice.

Looking up at me he face clearly showing he's angry. "Why are you mad?" I asked remembering to keep my voice could this time.

Looking me straight in the eyes he openly shoots daggers at me. "Are you ready?" he asked almost as coldly as me. Taking a deep breath and trying not to finch at the pain "what do you want to know?" I asked

"Why didn't you fight back? You don't want to quit right? And how come you broke down like that earlier?" Mr. Tsuruga yelled never getting me enough time to answer.

"Um…," I said looking at my hands for a moment. "No I don't want to quit, she's my mother talking to her wouldn't do no good and when I saw here earlier I knew she would make me quit." I said coldly making sure I answered everything.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Mr. Tsuruga said looking frustrated.

"Mr. Tsuruga I learned a long time ago that I couldn't mess with her and now I guess I can't try." I said taking a shawl breath as the pain got worst.

"Damnit!" I cursed under my breath as my vision start to blur. "Any other question?" I asked softly but just as coldly.

"Yeah, hey are you okay?" Mr. Tsuruga asked moving his hand toward me. Slapping his hand away "Don't touch me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs closing my eyes in hopes of reducing the pain.

"Kyouko?" I heard Mr. Tsuruga asked sounding so confused. Taking a calming breath I open my eyes. "Corn?" I said reaching my hand out to touch his face. "She's back." I said as tears start running down my face.

RenPOV

"Who's she?" I wanted to ask but she had already passed out. "Her mother maybe? She always seems to cause her pain in the past…

_Flashback_

"_Kyouko, why don't you try?" Corn yelled after performing yet another trick. _

"_I can't…" she said looking at her hands before her head popped up and she had that same goofy grin on. "One more time, please?" she asked._

_Laughing Corn said he world but only if she tried after. "No-" _

_Before she had a chance to finish her word she flipped though the air as though he was a fairy and for just an instead he flew._

"_Now it's your turn!" Corn said walking toward her._

"_Corn…please, I can't." she wimped taking a step back._

"_Don't worry I'll help you." Corn laughed at her hesitant. _

"_Corn No!" she yelled with what looked like fear in her eyes. "Please no," she said with tears flowing down her eyes as if they were never ending._

"_Okay." Corn said coming to a stop in front of her. "But I can't see you again if you don't." Corn said slyly._

"_What, but…Corn!" Kyouko yelled sadly before agreeing._

_Taking a deep breath Kyouko jumped into the air and preformed the same move Corn did. Coming down however was quite more graceful. "There," she out of breath. _

"_Wow that was amazing!" corn companied "Why do you always ask me to when you can do better?" he asked._

"_Because…I…can't. Do. It. All. The. Time. She…stops…me." Kyouko said collapsing. _

"_Kyouko! What's wrong?" Corn asked as he watched her hug her body._

"_It's…nothing." Kyouko said before passing out._

_End of flashback_


End file.
